Face-to-face or in-person meetings often result in improved relationships and increased trust between parties. Such improvement in relationships or increase in trust is particularly evident when such meetings occur within a professional or social setting where the parties will meet and remain in relatively close proximity for an extended time (e.g., the duration of a business meeting or formal dinner). This increase in trust is not reflected in the digital domain unless the parties make a conscious effort and follow specific information exchange protocols. For example, users of Android® portable devices must take the affirmative action of tapping devices to enable an exchange of information between devices. Prior to the ubiquity of portable electronic devices, parties would exchange information in printed format, for example by exchanging business cards.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.